The Primate Information Center (PIC) produces bibliographic products covering the entire spectrum of scientific literature on nonhuman primates, studied both for their intrinsic value and as models for the human condition. PIC users span all research fields, with biomedical researchers and advanced graduate students comprising major user groups. The PIC's taxonomic precision is unique, allowing the PIC to retrieve citations by species - and sometimes subspecies - criteria. The PIC fulfills its mission by maintaining the world's most comprehensive computerized database on nonhuman primate research. Currently, over 135,000 documents are indexed and available for searching. New literature is rigorously indexed and added to this database on a daily basis. Based on this database, five primary bibliographic services are offered: 1) Current Primate References, a monthly journal listing all newly indexed nonhuman primate research literature by subject categories, with extensive species and author indexes; 2) Custom Retrospective Bibliographies produced on an individual basis in direct consultation with researchers to meet their specific information needs; 3) Topical Bibliographies on numerous specific research subjects, primarily based upon ongoing analysis of research trends; 4) Monthly Recurrent Bibliographies produced by customized search strategies designed to deliver monthly bibliographic lists to researchers with long-term interests on a focused subject; and 5) The leased PRIMATES database that is a 60,000-citation database leased to institutions for local searching. The PIC proposes to continue these existing services, as well as add new services: (a) dial-in access to the database; (b) electronic delivery of bibliographic products; (c) actual document delivery; and (d) inclusion of journal abstracts to the database. Information needs are acute for all researchers, but never more so than with new federal guidelines mandating that researchers verify: (1) that there are no viable alternatives to animal research, and (2) that proposed research is not duplicative. Both guidelines require literature searches, and the PIC is one of the world's best resources for such information on nonhuman primates.